If I ain't got you
by alkhalynne15
Summary: Song fic. EriolxTomoyo...If I ain't got you by: Usher and Alicia Keys


**Fanficiton**** ko to! Ako gumawa!**

**If I ain't got you**

**By: Sayu Hanayishi ;p**

**Song Legends:**

**Tomoyo **regular

**Eriol** _italic_

**Both** bold

**Start/Continue **

**Paused**/**End**

Tomoyo sat on the chair near the piano on the music room. She played a very a familiar tune that made her remind of someone she loved, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

_Flashback_

_When they entered Junior High, Eriol decided to confess his feelings for Tomoyo. He's not afraid anymore. Even though Tomoyo won't feel the same way, she will always be there for him, and love him but not the love he always wanted. But to his surprise, Tomoyo hugged him and said she had felt the same way. And finally, he had heard what he always wanted to hear from her……Tomoyo finally said that 'She loved him'. Then Eriol leaned in closer until their lips met. This was the start of their relationship._

_The two of them were a really good singer. They have been picked to join the singing competition as a duet using their own composition. They had made many songs and won almost all the contest. But, there was one song that was very important to them. It was made by Eriol._

_This song was made when they had a misunderstanding and almost end up breaking up. But Tomoyo is so dear to him that he doesn't want to end up being alone without her in his life. He knew he couldn't take that. He decided that he will do anything to get her back._

_It was their Physical Education class. All 2nd year students were on the ground having their PE. Tomoyo, together with Sakura and her other friends were there. By the way, Sakura and Syaoran were already together and everyone knows. And Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship was still a secret. Nobody knows even Sakura._

_"Hey! You're not allowed here!" yelled the operator of the school announcement radio. (A/N: I don't know what it's called! T-T Sorry! Xp In this announcement radio, all the announcement were said so all the student would hear it through the big speaker on the school.) He grabbed the wrist of Eriol to stop him from moving forward to the microphone. "Please! Let me use it. It will not take long!" he struggled until he was free from the hands of the operator. He ran towards the microphone then opened it. "Tomoyo!" all students in the ground and even the students and teachers that were having class looked into the speaker and listen to the voice. "Hey! I told you! You're not allowed in here!" he said wrapping his arms around Eriol so he can drag him outside easily. "Please! Just let me use it for a moment. I need to say something important to someone. I love her so please….this is the only chance I have…please!" Eriol begged. The operator saw the desperation on Eriol face then he let him go. "Ok! But just for awhile, okay?" Eriol nodded. Everyone heard the conversation between the operator and him. Everyone was laughing._

_"Tomoyo!" he repeated. Everyone stopped. Sakura and all of her classmates looked at her curiously but Tomoyo didn't notice it. She just looked intensely at the speaker near them, waiting for what he was up to. Waiting for what he was going to say. "It's me, Eriol. I know you're there." He paused. Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat. He continued. "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what I did. I know now…it's wrong. I'm really sorry. I hope you forgive me. You don't know how it hurts me…not having you by my side…how much I longed to hold you again…how much I missed you. It's just really not complete without you. I don't want a life without you…I couldn't take that." Tomoyo didn't notice that tears were flowing out of her. Everyone was still silent. Eriol noticed, he was crying also but continued. "You know why? It's because 'I love you' Tomoyo Daidouji. I love you so much." He sniffed. "I wanted you to hear this song that I made just for you. 'If I ain't got you'."_

_ When the song was finished, everyone clapped. "You should go." Sakura said to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded and ran to the announcement room. "Eriol…?" Eriol turned around and saw the crying Tomoyo. Tomoyo ran towards him and hugged him. "So….Am I forgiven..?" Eriol said, blushing. Tomoyo looked up and stared at him and then leaned in into a kiss. "Is that a 'yes'?" Tomoyo smiled. "Guess it is." Eriol leaned in again._

_ Then Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship was now public._

_End of Flashback_

But now…he was gone. But Tomoyo still waited….waiting for him to come back to her. There is still hope in her.

_Flashback_

_"Tomoyo, I need to go…" Tomoyo knew that he would go someday. Even though it hurts, she needed to say goodbye. "Bye. I will miss you." she tried to force a smile but just couldn't. How could she smile when someone so dear to her will be gone? She didn't cry at that time. "Don't worry Tomoyo. I will definitely go back. I promise." That's when she cried. She buried herself on Eriol's chest while Eriol hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. But he needs to…for their own sake. Eriol lifted Tomoyo's head and cupped her cheeks with his hands then pulled her closer into a passionate kiss. Then after that, they separated. Then he was gone._

_End of Flashback_

The thing that kept her hoping was his promise to her….that he will come back for sure. Then she started singing…..the song they treasured.

Hmmmmmmmmmm…………

Some people live for the fortune

Some people live just for the fame

Some people live for the power, yeah

Some people live just to play the game

Some people think that the physical things

Define what's within

And I've been there before

But that life's a bore

So full of the superficial

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you…..yeah….

Then she stopped singing and playing. The next part….was supposed to be his part….but he's not here so she doesn't want to continue it. It would just hurt her more. Then the door opened. A very familiar figure of a man that Tomoyo had known and hadn't seen for a very long time came in. It was him. She was shocked but at the same time, very happy to see the man she had waited for so long. "Eriol…?" Tomoyo the song." He said. Tomoyo smiled and continued the song……

_Some people search for a fountain_

_That promises forever young_

_Some people need three dozen _**roses**

_And that's the only way to prove you love him…._**listen baby**

**Hand me the world on a silver platter**

**And what good would it be**

**With no one to share **

**With no one who truly cares for me **

_Some people want it all_

_But I just want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you babe_

_If I ain't got you baby_

Some people want diamond rings

Some just **want** **everything**

**But everything means nothing**

**If I ain't got you, you, you**

**Some people want it all**

**But I don't want nothing at all**

**If it ain't you baby**

**If I ain't got you baby**

**Some people want diamond rings**

**Some just want everything**

**But everything means nothing**

**If I ain't got you, yeah**

If I ain't got you with me baby _(with me baby)_

**Ohhhh….**So nothing in this **whole wide world don't mean a thing**

**If I ain't got you with me baby**

Tomoyo and Eriol hummed and cooed to the last piano piece in the song. After that, Tomoyo jumped to Eriol into a breathtaking hug. "Miss me?" Eriol asked teasingly. "What kind of a question is that! Of course I do!" Tomoyo answered a little annoyed. Eriol smiled. "Sorry, it took me so long to come back." Eriol said. He heard her sobbed. He hugged her more tightly. Tomoyo closed her eyes let herself sink in deeper into Eriol arms and let out a content sigh. Eriol laid his head on top of Tomoyo's. Tomoyo felt like she could melt. Eriol was so warm. "Tomoyo, will you promise to always love me?" Tomoyo's eyes opened and looked up at Eriol as he said those words. She saw Eriol's gentle smile appear. "I will always love Eriol-kun. Always." Eriol smiled. "So will I. I'll never let go of you, again." Tomoyo and Eriol cried that time, not because of sadness but because of happiness.

Eriol lifted Tomoyo's chin and wiped the tears from her cheeks with the thumb of his hand. Tomoyo did the same. Then Eriol gently brushed his lips into hers. Both there eyes were closed and time seemed to stop. It was always like that when they kissed but this time it was a little different. This kiss was more reassuring than usual and was full of love and devotion. It was sweet but passionate at the same time. Tomoyo's kiss made Eriol melt. So did Tomoyo.

The two slowly broke the kiss and smiled at each other. They didn't need to say anything. They loved each other and that was all that matter. It was all that ever need to matter.

**The End**

Hope you like it! RnR!

**-Sayu Hanayishi**


End file.
